The invention has to do with furniture slides for efficiently moving heavy objects across floors of buildings. This invention is especially concerned with furniture slides that may be used in co-operation with one another for the movement of furniture across all floor surfaces including rugged areas.
In the moving industry it is quite usual to face the situation of having to move large, heavy, and sometimes awkwardly shaped furniture within the confines of buildings. The preferable method of moving the heavy objects is for the movers to pick the object up and carry it by hand, but this is not always an economically feasible or preferable arrangement. With the exception of moving the furniture through doorways and up and down stairways, or where special orientation of heavy or awkwardly shaped furniture requires lifting, it has been found that placing a separate slide under the object to be moved, and over the surface which it is to be moved it would be quite beneficial so the article may then be slid across the horizontal surfaces which it must traverse in order to be relocated or moved within the confines of the building.
Various prior art devices have been suggested for placing under the legs of furniture or placing under the furniture itself in order that the furniture may be moved across a floor surface. The prior art devices, however, do not take in consideration all of the problems that are associated with moving a heavy furniture object across a flooring surface such as a rugged surface. One of the problems that exist is that the surface sliding across the rug must be a type of material that provides minimal friction between the rug and the sliding surface, while the upper part of the slide that meets with the furniture object must provide sufficient frictional contact with the furniture.
Further problems with furniture slides involve furniture slides catching upon the rugged surface on which it slides, causing the slides to come out from underneath the furniture object being moved. The additional prior art devices, while solving some of the problems do not specifically provide for a method of exerting a force on the furniture slide itself for movement, instead of the furniture, which can have a negative effect on the furniture to be moved. Some of the prior art devices, while providing the furniture slides under the legs of furniture, require that the force to move the furniture be exerted upon the furniture itself either by a pushing or a pulling force. Such a method can introduce stresses and strains on the furniture object which may cause damage to the furniture during movement.